nunca estarás sola
by rubysaotome
Summary: Yo estoy caminando sola, esta lloviendo y sé que el no vendrá...pero la tiene aparte la culpa EDITADO xD lean plis
1. el principio y un recuerdo

**Nunca estarás sola**  
**yo:hola soy de nuevo yo rubysaotome no eh hecho ninguna publicacion desde ase mucho pero aqui estoy denuevo****el cap es algo corto pero so seguire pronto nose preocupen **

**este fic esta dirigido a Johandy Hibiki ellos me inspiraron a aserlo y espero les guste.**

* * *

Yo estoy caminando sola, esta lloviendo y sé que el no vendrá debe de estar buscando el camino de regreso a nerima y es que si, lo volví a mandar a volar, pero él tiene la culpa de todo por tener 4 prometida, pero la tiene aparte la culpa por no decidirse por ninguna de la cuatro.

Suelto un suspiro de resignación por que aunque no lo admita en vos alta yo tengo la culpa, yo tengo la culpa por mis estúpidos C E L O S si celos lo admito ahora, que el daño esta hecho, que bien no?.  
No, no esta bien yo debería ser menos celosa y confiar mas en el, pero es que siempre lo encuentro con Shampo en situaciones que aargggh me desespero y simplemente lo mando a volar y para aumentar la furia, el me insulta y me dice que no lo moleste que esta con una de sus prometidas bonitas.  
Hay meda asco de tan solo recordar lo que paso esta mañana.

Flashback

Era un mañana "normal" en el dojo tendo, pero esta vez como otras veces lo "normal" desapareció repentinamente por una joven de cabello azulado con mirar color chocolate hecha una furia y es que al entrar a despertar a SU prometido se encuentra con esto, a Shampo abrasándolo mientras los dos están dormidos, como puede ser, la muchachita ya se disponía a ir por un cubo de agua pero cuando se giro para abrir la puerta escucho algo que la dejo en shock.  
"A-akane" dijo el ojiazul dormido aunque el no estuviese abrasando a shampo, ella si y cuando él se volteo hacia la izquierda y abrazo a su almohada y repetía Akane un fin sin de veces pero lo que sorprendió a la chica fue el hecho de lo que después dijo "Te amo" y hay, hay se quedo todo, ella se acercó al muchacho cuidadosamente y se agacho a la altura de su oído para poner en marcha un plan que se le acababa de ocurrir cuando el ojiazul le dijo 'te amo'.  
"yo también te amo" en eso saca a Ranma de su futon cuidando no despertarlo pero si separándolo de Shampo, que afortunadamente ella tampoco se despertó con esa ventaja siguió con su plan, lo llevo hasta su cuarto y ahí lo despertó cuidadosamente tenia un aura tan pacifica que parecía pecado despertarlo pero debía hacerlo.  
"Ranma…Ranma… despierta… vamos Ranma…amor" ella no cabía en si después de que dijo aquella palabra 'yo le dije amor' pensó la peliazul recuperando su valentía.  
Luego el ojiazul despertó.  
"A-akane que ases en mi habitación" pregunto con miedo en su voz.  
"yo no estoy en tu habitación tu estas en la mía Ranma" dijo Akane tranquilamente "yo te raje es que estaba dormida y shampo entro y se acostó a su lado y te traje para que ella no te molestara cuando despertaras" dijo con una sonrisa radiante de esas que enloquecen al pobre muchacho.  
"pe…pero por que no… no me golpeaste, si me viste con shampo debes de estar celosa no? Dijo totalmente sorprendido el ojiazul.  
"si lo estoy pero tu dijiste algo que me hiso no golpeaste" dijo mas que emocionada la peliazul "y lo que dijiste dormido me gusto mucho…" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
"Q-que d-di-dije d-dormido" dije nervioso el ojiazul intentando tranquilizarse.  
"cosas…lindas… cosas como Akane y un te amo" dijo ahora sonrojada y un poco nerviosa.  
"QUE!" dijo el ojiazul histérico.  
"sip tu dijiste que me amas dijo con una sonrisa "y no lo puedes negarlo TU…ME…AMAS" dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja." Y debo decirte que yo… también" dijo ahora simplemente muerta de los nervios.

continuara...

* * *

**yo: hola que tal como dije arriba lo seguiré muy pronto lo juro! pero es lo que voy a poner por ahora por que los quiero dejar en suspenso jejeje y espero que les allá gustado y para esta semana estara el otro cap.**

**ranma: eso esperamos no nos dejes en suspenso. **

**yo:que ases aki=**

**ranma: nada nada nada solo pasando por aki.**

**yo: pss vete estoy despidiendo.**

**ranma: nop.**

**yo: asi akane!.**

**akane: que.**

**yo: ranma nose quiere ir.**

**akane: asi (pow) adios.**

**yo: bye espero que les alla gustado**

**by**

**rubysaotome**


	2. una canción y la pregunta

**Nunca estarás sola**

**Sorry por no ponerlo en el anterior pero ya lo corregí o eso creo?**

**Nota: va a ver una canción en este capitulo espero lo disfruten o y es el penúltimo**

**Sin más comenzamos Ranma el Disclaimer**

* * *

**Ranma: **Los personajes no le pertenecen a Rubysaotome, son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo ase sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Yo estoy caminando sola, esta lloviendo y sé que el no vendrá…pero la tiene aparte la culpa

**Como separe los diálogos:**

'Blablablá' = pensamientos

"Blablablá" = hablan

* * *

En el capitulo anterior

"Q-que d-di-dije d-dormido" dije nervioso el oji-azul intentando tranquilizarse.

"cosas…lindas… cosas como Akane y un te amo" dijo ahora sonrojada y un poco nerviosa.

"QUE!" dijo el oji-azul histérico.

"sip tu dijiste que me amas dijo con una sonrisa "y no lo puedes negarlo TU…ME…AMAS" dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja." Y debo decirte que yo… también" dijo ahora simplemente muerta de los nervios.

* * *

COMENSAMOS

"en…enserio (o.0) yo… no sé que decir… es que… yo no, no puedo decir eso seria decir que soy débil, por que tu… tu akane eres mi debilidad y no, no puedo decir que… ¡diablos no puedo decir que te amo entiéndelo!"

"Ranma…"

"¡entiende que si lo dijo, alguien puede llegar y al saber que eres mi debilidad te secuestrarían y te alejarían de mi lado, y además están las demás si saben que te amo te atacaran cada vez que te vean! O cada vez que no este a tu lado!"

"¡Ranma!"

"¡QUE!"

"¡lo acabas de decir!" dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa radiante.

"¡QUE!... mira lo que me ases decir… nadie nos habrá escuchado?... si me escuchan nuestros padres nos casan en un minuto…"dijo el oji-azul.

"si pero nadie sabe que estas aquí… solo yo y cerré todo para que no nos escucharan por eso no creo que te haiga escuchado alguien" dijo la peli azul todavía sonriéndole al joven de ojos azules. "Pero de todos modos vuelve a decírmelo" dijo la joven con cara de perrito.

"d…de…decir…q…que yo no eh…dicho nada… y no me obligaras a decírmelo…"dijo muy molesto el por como ella hiso que le digiera "pero si no me obligas tal vez te lo diga" dijo ya con un tono pícaro.

"bueno no te obligare a decírmelo… pero necesito que me escuches si…"dijo en un tono misterioso. 'Okey aquí voy'. "yo quería decirte que te amo no se por qué o como solo sé que estoy enamorada de ti" lo dijo nerviosísima tanto que bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza y lo dijo casi en un susurro.

"Q…que"

"¡dije que te amo!" dijo la peli azul ya sin vergüenza y eso lo demostraba en su rostro.

"Quieres decir que… que soy correspondido….." dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa que Asia que sus ojos brillaran mas de lo normal, eso es lo que pensó la peli azul.

"Eh…?"

"A-akane… yo…"

(POM)

"wo ai ni arien!" dijo la molesta chinita amazona rompiendo una pared, corriendo para colgarse del brazo del chico y restregando toda su humanidad en el.

"S-sham… shampo… suéltame no puedo… respirar" dijo Ranma tratando de respirar ya que la amazona lo estaba abrazando por el cuello.

"Ajam!... Ranma puedes despegarte de tu ex-prometida" dijo la peli azul híper celosa.

"chica violenta ser irritante por que no dejar a shampo y arien en paz" dijo la chinita creyendo que decía lo correcto **(como si eso algún día fuera a pasar)** asta que se dio cuenta de algo que dijo la peli azul "y yo ser su prometida no su ex-prometida chica violenta equivocarse" dijo muy orgullosa la amazona.

"no no no, shampo la verdad es que…"dijo Akane pero fue interrumpida por Ranma.

"chicas ya no peleen enserio yo am tengo que hacer bien las cosas"-dijo el oji-azul molesto por la interrupción de la chinita cuando se había ido tan bien la platica con fu prometida-"okey mira shampo te quiero decir algo… no quiero que le toques ni un solo cabello a Akane por que aunque no estemos casados todavía no significa que no nos queremos y queramos estar juntos entiendes shampo ella y yo nos queremos"-dijo el oji-azul mirando a Akane con una sonrisa radiante-" así que no queremos que te entrometas en nuestra vida"-'wow sino dijo eso ultimo Akane me mata' pensó el joven Saotome.

"pero arien decirme que me ama y besarme" dijo con malicia característica de la jovencita china de cabello morado.

"RANMA!"

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Y aquí es donde comenzamos ¿no?

"¿porque soy tan celosa porqué?"

"Tal vez por que me quieres demasiado ¿no lo crees?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas que bien reconocía. "Tal vez tanto como yo cuando te veo ablando con otro o regalándoles de tus sonrisas que por derecho me pertenecen esas sonrisas que me vuelven loco igual o mas que tu belleza tanto por el exterior como en el interior…por que cuando me enojo es por que estoy celoso y si estoy celoso es porque te amo con todo mi amor"-'vas Ranma canta'. Pensó el oji-azul. "Akane hay algo que quiero decirte…"

**(Todo lo de abajo lo canta Ranma)**

Can't blame you, for thinkin'/ No te puedo culpar por pensar

that you never really knew me, at all!/ que nunca realmente me conocíste, en verdad!

I tried to, deny you/ intente, negarte

But nothing ever make me feel so wrong./ pero nada me hizo sentir tan mal.

I though I was protecting you,/ Pensé que te estaba protegiendo,

From everything that I go through/ de todo lo que a través de ti fui

But I know that we got lost along the way.../ pero yo sé que nos perdimos en el camino ...

Here I am/ Aquí estoy

with all my heart/ con todo mi corazón

I hope you'll understand.../ espero que lo entiendas ...

I know I let you down/ Sé que te he decepcionado

but I'm never/ pero nunca

gonna make that mistake again.../ voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez ...

you brough me closer/ tu me llevas más cerca

to whom I really am/ a quien yo realmente soy

come take my hand/ toma mi mano

I want the world to see/ Quiero que el mundo vea

what you mean to me!/ lo que significas para mí!

what you mean to me/ lo que significas para mí!

Just know that/ Sólo sé que

I'm sorry/ lo siento,

I never wanted to make you feel so small.../ nunca quise hacerte sentir tan pequeña ...

A story is just beginning/ Una historia que apenas comienza

for let the truth break/ para dejar que las vacaciones de verdad

down these walls/ abajo de estas paredes

Oh yeah/ oh sí

And everytime I think of you/ Y cada vez que pienso en ti

I think of how you pushed me through/ de todo lo que a través de ti fui

Show me how much better I could be.../ muéstrame cuánto mejor podría ser ...

Here I am/ Aquí estoy

with all my heart/ con todo mi corazón

I hope you'll understand.../ espero que lo entiendas ...

I know I let you down/ Sé que te he decepcionado

but I'm never/ pero nunca

gonna make that mistake again.../ voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez ...

you brough me closer/ tu me llevas más cerca

to whom I really am/ a quien yo realmente soy

Come take my hand/ toma mi mano

I want the world to see/ Quiero que el mundo vea

what you mean to me!/ lo que significas para mí!

what you mean to me/ lo que significas para mí!

YEAAHH!

You make me feel/ Me haces sentir

like I'm myself/ como soy

instead of being someone else/ en lugar de ser otra persona

I wanna live that every day/ que quiero vivir cada día

You say what no one else was saying/ Tu dices lo que nadie más estaba diciendo

you know exactly how to get to me/ sabes exactamente cómo llegar a mí,

You know it's what I need.../ tu sabes que es lo que necesito ...

I'ts what I need yeahh/ Esto es lo que necesito yeahh

Here I am/ Aquí estoy

with all my heart/ con todo mi corazón

I hope you'll understand.../ espero que lo entiendas ...

I know I let you down/ Sé que te he decepcionado

but I'm never/ pero nunca

gonna make that mistake again.../ voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez ...

you brough me closer/ tu me llevas más cerca

to whom I really am/ a quien yo realmente soy

Come take my hand/ toma mi mano

I want the world to see/ Quiero que el mundo vea

what you mean to me!/ lo que significas para mí!

what you mean to me/ lo que significas para mí!

"Lo que dijo shampo no es cierto tu la conoces miente y a la única que le quiero decir te amo es a ti a la dueña de mi corazón y a la única persona que besaría seria a mi esposa así que"-se arrodilla-"¿Akane quieres casarte con el idiota de tu prometido?"

"¡s…si! ¡Ranma si me quiero casar contigo!"

"oh… Akane me as hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo! TE AMO!"

"yo también te amo Ranma!"

"Akane te prometo que **nunca estarás sola** yo estaré contigo asta la muerte y luchare contra ella si es necesario"

Y así los dos se quedaron fundidos en un abrazo, poco a poco se fueron separando para de nuevo juntarse pero esta vez en un beso lento y tierno que demostraba cuanto se aman y tal vez deseaban.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Siii! Acabe este capitulo yea! batalle mucho ya que mi hermana llego de visita y no me deja todavía en paz buenooo…. Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado y me despido sin mas.

Ranma: Reviews y les doy un beso…

Akane: yo les doy un caramelo…

Todos: ADIOS!


End file.
